


Bound to Obedience

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Gags, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Sounding, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Top Castiel, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: That Dean could be reckless during a hunt was nothing new to Sam and Castiel. Sometimes they would ignore Dean’s reckless behavior when it helped them to reach their goal in the long term, but other times... other times Dean needed to remember that he was only allowed to go so far before he needed some... correction.





	Bound to Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the SPN Kink Bingo Square "Bondage"
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

Sam took a step back to take a good look at their work. He was impressed. Looking over at Castiel, Sam nodded in the direction of the bed. “Sometimes I wonder what kind of porn you watch at night when we’re asleep but this time... Damn Cas. This is impressive, even for you.”  
  
The seraph smiled at the hunter. A small smile, and because it was so rare for the seraph to smile, it sent a shiver down Sam’s back. “I had this special punishment in mind for a long time now. Sadly, no crime came up that fit the punishment.” No one should be allowed to have such a dark voice and say things like that.  
  
Sam looked back to bed where they had strapped down his brother. Dean was laying on his back on the mattress with a ball gag in his mouth, his hands tied together over his and attached to the headboard. They had attached softly padded cuffs to Dean’s wrist, pulled his legs up with small silvery chains and wrapped them around the high bedposts at the end of the bed, and then the highlight of the night started.  
  
Castiel had used a long thin leather strip and wrapped it around Dean’s cock and balls in a beautiful yet complex pattern. How Castiel had done it so precisely, Sam wasn’t sure, but his brother’s cock was hard and colored in an angry red while his balls were wrapped tightly. The binding ended in a complicated knot that pressed against the sensitive skin behind Dean’s balls. It was beautiful and practical at once as, bound like this, Dean was unable to reach orgasm. The binding wouldn’t hurt him, but Dean was utterly at their mercy. The way his brother was looking at them with pleading eyes; Dean knew it. His brother would have to work to reach even one orgasm tonight, and positioned like he was, Sam and Cas could do anything to the older Winchester while Dean could only take and accept it.  
  
Pulling his shirt over his head and taking his sneakers off, Sam walked around the bed and kneeled next to the bed. Dean looked at him with wide-blown eyes and whimpered.  
  
Chuckling at his brother’s pleading sound, Sam shook his head. “No, Dean, that’s not going to work. We told you to be careful again and again and yet; you must have no self preservation and get yourself in unnecessary dangers. You can whine and beg as much as you want; but tonight, Cas and I will take turns in fucking your ass until you’re wet and dripping. Maybe we will let you suck our cocks while the other fucks your ass, again. What do you say to our idea, big brother?”  
  
With almost-black eyes, Dean looked at Sam and pulled at the chains keeping his hands attached to the headboard only to let go a muffled groan. Looking down, Sam watched Castiel as the seraph pushed slowly into his brother’s tight hole. The way a muscle in Castiel’s face jerked, Sam knew that the seraph was holding himself back or he would be ravishing Dean by now.  
  
When Castiel finally started to thrust, his eyes firmly locked to the point where his cock was splitting Dean open. Sam watched his brother’s tightly bound cock slap again and again against his brother’s belly, and that was when a new idea appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Closing his hand around his brother’s cock, Sam felt the warm leather and the even more heated skin of his brother. Leaning over the mattress and his brother, Sam licked over the engorged red head of his brother’s cock while Castiel watched Sam with his intense blue eyes, the seraph never stopped fucking Dean while Sam moved.  
  
For a moment, Sam and Castiel only stared at each other, and the muffled sounds of Dean were nothing but background noises. This time, the seraph gave Sam a full-blown smirk before he handed over control to Sam, handing the hunter the device he needed. Turning his head around, Sam met his brother’s eyes and showed him the thin and already lubed metal rod.  
  
Dean’s eyes became huge when they fell on the metal rod. “Shake your head if you don’t want me to use this on your dick, Dean.”  
  
Dean’s breathing turned faster around his ball gag, and he nodded rapidly. With a side glance to Castiel, Sam lifted Dean’s cock and waited until Cas stopped moving before he placed the thin metal rod against his brother’s slit and watched as gravity did its work. With the barest minimum of pressure to the round ball at the end of the rod, the thin metal slowly sank into Dean’s slit. Dean’s sounds of pleasure were loud even behind the gag.  
  
When the rod had sunken all the way, the ball looked like a steel-colored jewel crowning Dean’s cock.  
  
Licking his lips, Sam nodded at Castiel who went back to fucking Dean with slow and hurt thrusts. Dean’s bound cock crowned by the metal ball of the rod swayed slowly with every thrust.  
  
Sam followed the criss-cross leather stripes with his index finger while he searched his brother’s gaze. Dean’s eyes were far away and clouded by pleasure as his lips were stretched around the ball gag.  
  
Dean whimpered softly as Castiel pulled him down hard onto his cock before the seraph came with a low growl that made the lights in the room flicker.  
  
Castiel allowed himself no time to linger before he pulled out with a grunt and nodded at Sam. They switched positions, and when Sam took Castiel place between his brother’s legs. Dean’s hole was loose and seemed to flutter in sync with Dean’s heartbeat.

 

A single drop of Castiel’s milky white release was about to drip out, but Sam pushed into his brother’s sloppy hole before one drop could be spilled.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
